Withdraw from Independence
Story Jake Logan is requested by Bora to help them in the evacuation of Independence Base as Galspan as won the legal combat of control over Independence Station. Jake Logan departs form Alpha Starbase and heads to Star Patrol Farpost sector. As Jake Logan enters Scrap Yards sector from Star Patrol Farpost sector, a few Bora ships patrolling ask him to identify himself. As Jake Logan identifies himself as one of them, Bora pilots thanks Jake Logan for joining their cause. to Jake Logan enters Independence sector and found that the base is swarmed with Bora fighters and space mines to protect the base form Galspan invasion before it can evacuate. Shortly after the arrival of Jake Logan, the Galspan fighters emerged from the Scrap Yards TCG Gate and ordered an attack on Independence Station. Three shuttles struggled to escape from the invasion, Jake Logan comes to assist them and protect them from Galspan invaders. A few moments later, Bora carrier Integrity arrived and let the shuttles dock on it before she went into hyperspace. As the Bora ships have successfully perform their evacuation from Independence Base, Jake Logan returns to Alpha Starbase. Pilot Log Alpha Anna: Jake, I'm so happy that you have decided to join us. I knew that some people thinks that once a corper, always a corper, but not me. I can tell that you belong to us. Jake Logan: I have ended my fellow corporate life, Ms Haynfall. Anna: Cut out the formality, Jake, you're with the Bora now. Jake Logan: Independence here I come. Scrap Yards Bora Fighter: Identify yourself. Jake Logan: Jake Logan I am one of you. Bora Fighters: Right... Anna sent you to join us. I just hope you get what it takes to join us. Independence Jake Logan: Jake Logan to Independence base, I'm here what do you want me to do. Independence Control: Good, Logan. You made it. Guard the TCG gate until we can get everyone out. Jake Logan: You want me to guard the gate that's already been surrounded with mines, okay... simple enough. Jake Logan: Hello, we got company. Galspan Fighters: Attention all Bora ships, the Independence station is now legal property of Galactic Spanning Corporation. You will surrender your vessels immediately. Bora Fighter: Come and get it, Spanners. Independence Control: We have activated the defense systems. Galspan Fighters: All squardon, attack! Independence Control: Evacuating station now from the transport launch, Independence Control signing off for the last time. Shuttle: Launch commencing, moving, better watch our back. Shuttle: Moving now. Escort, keep those spanners off until we can jump out of here. Galspan Fighters: Radar showing shuttles launching with escort. Take them down. Bora Fighter: Spanner are taking the shuttles! Galspan Fighter: Woohoo! Got one of the shuttles. Intergrity: Logan, this is the Intergrity. All shuttles dock with it. Intergrity: All shuttles on board, we're powering up for a jump. You fighters get to safety once we're gone. Bora Fighter: Good work, Logan. The Intergrity and the shuttles are safe. Let's jump out of here and head back to Alpha, before more spanners. Galspan Fighter: Grr, the Integrity got away. Let's clean this place up. Space Jump Alpha - Star Patrol Farpost - Scrap Yards - Independence - Scrap Yards - Star Patrol Farpost - Alpha Space Units *Mine *Shuttles *Intergrity *Battleaxe *Cutlass *Pegasus *Poseidon Unlockables Contracts Hub *Combat Training (Bora) *Regional Pass to Bora Region Bora * Upgrades *Arc Light Laser (All starbases) *Spire Rocket, Power Sapper (Alpha, Liberty, Freedom) Wingman *Cathy Keels Ship *Cutlass (replacing Mako) Category:Contracts